


Murder, Mystery and Love

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Detective Derek Hale, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forensic Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale becomes a detective and instead of staying in New York, he moves to Beacon Hills hoping there wouldn't be to much crime. He was wrong. </p><p>Stiles Stilinski finished at the top of his class in college and should be in the FBI, instead he stays in his hometown with his family and friends and is the best and only forensic scientist in Beacon Hills.</p><p>What happens when a serial killer moves into town reeking havoc? Will everyone make it, and will some find love somewhere they weren't expecting too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder, Mystery and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here I am with another story to trap you all in! I've had this sitting for a long time. I know where it's going though, I just wasn't sure when I wanted to post it and get it started. I've decided that it's now! Please let me know what you think, leave kudos and comments and of course, feedback it always welcome! <3 <3 <3 <3

Derek Hale was a twenty-seven-year-old Detective who worked for the Beacon Hills police department. Growing up, he'd always wanted to be a cop, but he didn't really like dealing with too many people. This is why he chose to move to a small town, where he was only one of three detectives on the force.

The rest were only Deputies and then of course there was the Sheriff, John Stilinski. He'd been the Sheriff for well over twenty years now and didn't look to be going anywhere, anytime soon.

His son, Stiles Stilinski, worked as the only Forensic person in the town. Everyone said that Stiles was a genius, maybe still a bit young being fresh out of college though. Stiles hadn't taken a break like the rest of his friends after high school, he'd gone straight to college where he graduated at the top of his class and now at only twenty-four, was he running the whole evidence lab in the city.

Derek was sure from what he'd heard that he was talented enough to work for the FBI and that he'd even been given the chance to, but he'd turned it down. He didn't want to leave his small town, and he didn't want to leave his father and his friends who had decided to stay as well.

Derek had only been working for about three weeks now and he loved it. He was working a nine to five business day, Monday thru Friday unless they needed him of course. So basically, he was getting paid to sit around on his ass all day with the rest of the department. 

It was Tuesday morning around ten when the call came in. There had been a body discovered out on the preserve. A young girl who looked like she was still in high school. When he arrived on the scene, Stiles was already there, gloves and shoe covers on as he carefully circled the crime scene.

This was the first time Derek had seen the young boy in action and he was confused. He walked up next to the Sheriff. "Shouldn't he be collecting evidence or something?" he asked in a low voice and John smiled.

"He tends to do things a bit differently. He has a good eye to figure out what happened just by studying the scene. Once he's done with telling us what he's pretty sure happened, he'll collect everything he needs." he whispered back just as low.

After a few minutes, Stiles moves towards them. "There doesn't seem to be any defensive wounds on her. She has multiple needle tracks on both her arms though, as well as what looks to be dried blood on her nose and a white substance. Cocaine and Heroin would be my best guess."

"Do you think she just ODed then?" Derek asked, looking over at the poor girl. Stiles nods, "I won't know for certain until I get her back to the lab but I'm almost sure of it. Whoever she was with last, sexually assaulted her AFTER she was already dead. Giving the assault, it's possible even though she was using, the other person could have given her enough to cause her to OD. There's size eleven boot prints all around her body. You can also see where he laid his hands next to her head and where the tips of his boots connected with the ground by her ankles. Given the sliding marks over and over and how long they are, I'd say he's roughly 6'4 to 6'5." Stiles says as he starts taking out baggies and collecting evidence.

Derek is smiling when John looks back over and he clasps him on the shoulder. "Told you." he says as he walks away.

Stiles takes his times combing over the area, making careful work so he doesn't miss anything. Two hours later and the coroner removes the body and everyone heads back to the station.

Once they get back to the station, there isn't really anything to do but wait. 

 

A few hours later, Stiles comes walking in to the main office. "We have a huge problem." he says as he walks over to Derek and John, where they were talking about baseball.

"What's up?" John asks, looking worried. "I estimated her at being around fourteen so I ran her prints through the school system and nothing came up. so I expanded my search to a hundred-mile radius and came back with fourteen-year-old Kristen Carry who lives two towns over in Stevensville. She hasn't been reported missing." Stiles tells them both and Derek sighs.

"Could she be a troubled kid; does she have a record of running away?" Derek asks and Stiles shakes his head. "The complete opposite. She's a straight A student. I looked closer at the needle marks on her arms and there only a few days old. Someone took her, drugged her and whether they were counting on her dying I don't know."

"I'll call over to the Stevensville department and see what they want to do." Derek says and starts to turn around. "There's something else." Stiles says and both men turn back to look at him.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "There are seven different semen samples I pulled from her. The shoes she was wearing were two sizes too big for her and the jacket has another girls name in it and I pulled another girls hair from it."

"That means they more than likely have another girl already." John says, shaking his head. Derek rubs at the back of his neck, "Has any of the male DNA hit in the system?" he asks and Stiles shakes his head.

Derek lets out a sigh. "Alright, head back down to the lab and see if you can find anything else. I'm going to call the Stevensville Sheriff and we can go from there." Derek says and Stiles nods as he turns and heads from the office.

The next half an hour is spent on the phone. Derek and the other Sheriff has decided that Derek and Stiles would both travel over and head to the girl's home with another detective. Depending on what they found there, would determine who took over the case or if they would be working together.

Derek jogged down the steps that led into the lab, pushing the doors open. "Looks like you and I are heading to Stevensville." Derek said and Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he put his tools down and ripped his gloves off. "I would be of much better use trying to find more evidence." he mumbled, taking off his lab coat and pulling his jacket on.

"I tried to tell them that but they insisted. Apparently they heard how awesome your skills are and want you there." Derek said with a grin. Stiles smiled. "They just know their lab guy sucks ass compared to me." he said, leading the way back up the stairs.

 

 

It takes them an hour and a half to get the Stevensville police station. When they walk in, everyone stops talking and looks up at them. A nerdy looking guy comes forward and grabs Stiles’ hand. "Mr. Stilinski, it's such an honor to meet you." he says, a big smile on his face and Stiles’ blushes as he pulls his hand away. "Likewise." he says, looking over at Derek who is trying his hardest not to bust out laughing.

"I'm Sheriff Carver." an older man says, stepping forward. "I have a group of officers ready to head over to the Carry resident with you. We called a few times but there was no answer." he says and Derek nods his head. 

It takes them only ten minutes before they pull up to the house and everyone climbs from their cars, drawing their guns. Derek turns to look at Stiles, "Stay behind me." he whispers and Stiles nods.

As they make their way up to the steps, Derek sees that the door is slightly ajar and he knows then that the girl’s parents were more than likely dead.  
He slowly pushes the door open and is slapped in the face with the smell of death and he throws a hand up over his mouth. When he rounds the corner, there are two bodies lying face down, flies everywhere.

Stiles steps in front of him, "I don't want anyone else stepping a foot closer to them." he says as someone flips on the lights. "Can I have the officers check the rest of the house?" Derek asks and Stiles nods and everyone spreads out to look around.

Stiles stands just over them and stares, eyes darting around the bodies. It doesn't take him long, less time than it did with their little girl. "It looks like they used a silencer, one clean shot to both their heads. They've been dead for at least a week. Also, I think the hair, jacket and shoes belonged to their other child." 

Derek looks confused, "What are you talking about?" Stiles points to a recent photo, "The other girl in that picture is wearing the jacket that we found Kristen wearing and she has the same color hair that I found on it."

Derek sighs, "We need to find out her name and get an Amber alert out as soon as poss-" he's saying when he gets cut off by the Sheriff. "There's no need. Your Sheriff just called in to say they found another girl's body." he says with a frown.

Stiles walks closer to them, "We need to get home then. If they abducted them from here and dumped them in Beacon Hills, they could snatch more up there now that they’re out of girls." he says to Derek and he nods. 

"You guys handle cleaning up and collecting everything here. We need to get back to Beacon Hills so Stiles can examine the crime scene." Derek says as he walks from the house, Stiles close behind him.


End file.
